


Finding Love Unexpectedly

by Niina_rox



Series: Stories For My Friends <3 [3]
Category: Big Bang (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idol G-Dragon, Pre-Relationship, Shy fangirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox





	Finding Love Unexpectedly

It's a typical quiet Friday night, it's close to ten, and as usual, there's no one inside. Karly is on her own, but she doesn't mind it. Playing the radio quietly in the background, she dances a little as she has a drink of lemonade. It's like she can tell something is different about tonight, soon enough G Dragon walks in. Karly stops dancing as she tries not to fangirl, on the inside. To act as normal as possible Karly simply, asks "what can I get for you Jiyong." He smiles a little "just a coffee, for the moment." They talk a little as she starts cleaning up, what she doesn't expect is for him to help.

If she had looked, she would have noticed, that Jiyong was feeling relaxed. Knowing he can simply be himself. By eleven Karly felt like she was, ready for bed Jiyong was just heading out. As she got back to the register there on a napkin, was his number with a little note she'll keep forever. She decided to quickly message him,  _"hi thank you for your number Jiyong."_ She locked up the diner then, _"no worries see you around Karly."_ She felt herself blush when she got home, a little while later. Her little kitty was at the door, meowing a little.

"Hi, Teto" he happily purred as she held him. He fell asleep by the time she was, in the bathroom getting changed. Before falling asleep Karly put her phone on charge, and set her alarm. The next day would be quiet compared to the night before. It was a little before nine she arrived at work, not letting anyone know what happened. Not that anyone asked about it.

A few days pass with nothing happening until she receives a message from Jiyong.

_To Karly:_

_"Are you free at the moment? If so, would you like to meet up to talk."_

 

Karly was a little surprised she was free, it's her night off, and all she's doing is sitting in bed. Reading one of her favourite books, petting Teto who was asleep in her lap. She smiled as she replied with a simple.

_To Jiyong:_

_"I am free, where would you like to meet up."_

It was now that she discovered something, that no one knew about G Dragon. They met up in a nice quiet spot in a little park. From their spot, you can simply lie back, and see the stars. Which they did it was quiet at first, Jiyong took a moment before saying "this is my favourite place to come." "And simply spend time by myself, a place where I don't have to hide," Karly turned to look at him. She didn't feel like she was an idol, but simply someone who wanted be themselves. A side not usually shown to many people, he turned to look at her.

"This might sound weird but, even though we met a few days ago." "I feel like I can tell you anything" they both smiled a little, Jiyong turned back to look at the sky. Karly did the same "I feel the same," it didn't feel like time went quick. Jiyong began to talk about what was bothering, him at the moment. Karly simply listened after a while it didn't, feel like they'd only just met. It seemed like they were old friends.

 

After a few weeks, Karly got a bit of a surprise, when Jiyong dropped by. Of course, it was during her night shift. It was a quick visit holding an envelope up, what he said was short and sweet. "This is for you" once he handed it over, "I'd stay for a while, but I have to get back." A few seconds later he was gone Karly, didn't hesitate to open it. Inside was a ticket to his concert coming up; there was also a backstage pass. It was lucky that she was against the counter; otherwise, she might have fallen to the ground. It was like nothing could stop her from smiling.

Like a fool.

Karly was beginning to learn more about being an idol, which certainly sounded interesting. And infinitely more exciting than, working in a diner. There would be some days mostly in the afternoon when he'd be available. Where they would hang out, they would usually talk about anything and everything. It seemed that a couple of her co-workers had, noticed that she has someone new in her life. During a break after their shifts, Karly was busy laughing and smiling as she texted Jiyong. Taeyeon felt like teasing a little as she, talked to Tiffany.

"Do you think Karly has a boyfriend, she hasn't told us about" they both giggled a little. As they seen her blush "he's just my friend," "for now" once again they giggled. Karly felt a little embarrassed; Tiffany added: "you know we're only teasing." Of course, Karly knew that. It wasn't hard to know it's just who they are; they've been working together for close to three years. "So, who is the mystery man," Karly thought about it, would they believe her if she told them that he's famous. "Would you believe me if I said he's an idol," silence followed.

Taeyeon asked "it depends on who it is," "okay then" she took a deep breath. "What if I said it's G Dragon" silence followed, then "when would you have the time to meet him." It was official they didn't think it was real, Karly didn't feel like being specific. That was the end of the conversation.


End file.
